


In My Mind[#01-A Magical Land]

by Adverant



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: 50 Prompt Self-Created Challenge, AU everywhere, AU/Alternate Universes, Challenge Response, Feel Free To Use Prompts, First Time Actually Using Prompts, Lot's of fluff, M/M, Maybe Horribly Written Sexual Stuff, Probably Some Sad Stuff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adverant/pseuds/Adverant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean would never forget that world of magic within his subconscious mind, the land of his day dreaming and deepest thoughts. It was so beautiful, and he never thought that one day he wouldn't be the only one to see it. Yet, his mind has given him a new thing to focus on within his thoughts, a new friend. An obsession, and he knows it's not right. How can he resist the perfection that his thoughts tailored just to trap him in his personal world of magic?</p><p>How could it have taken so long for him to realize, to notice, that someone else had been lurking in his mind, from across the pond and to a new shore. How was it that this world was accessible by his person of interest, that he hadn't known was real somewhere for so long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Mind[#01-A Magical Land]

**Author's Note:**

> What does Sean imagine? Well, I have no clue, but I needed something for this prompt, so I put A Magical Land in his imagination that he never thought anyone else could see. He is sure his mind has created the perfect person to fit with him, the perfect person to turn his world around and throw him for a loop, and that it's just a hoax and this person will fade out of existence every time he comes to in reality again. 
> 
> Mark's not just his imagination though, Mark has his own world, connected to Sean's just like they are connected to each other.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this Prompt fic~  
> -Vera/Ver

It was days like this, how few there were, that Sean would lie out on the grass and stare at the clouds. It wasn't often sunny days like this came along, and he savored every single moment of them by letting his mind drift under the warmth of the sun as it soaked into his skin, the heat so intense at times that cold would flush over his nerves before returning to its warm glow. He loves to lie out on the grass in the sun and just think intensely about everything, at the same time letting his mind wander to nothing. At least, he had always described his daydreaming like that.

He would dream of a world unlike his own, with skies of mango orange and soft pinks, and a bright burning sun hidden mostly behind bright white fluffy clouds that looked as soft and thick as cotton candy on a stick. The grass was an unusual minty teal, soft in it's tone and it smelt of apple candy, sickly sweet and a touch fruity. The long golden grass meadows gleaming in the light of that burning orb, floating low on the horizon and yet the skies hues of warmth never got any colder, as if the sun was drifting along the horizon all around him, but never moving below it or high into the sky.

A permanent sunset, he'd say, or a sunrise. The trees were tall and sturdy, few thin branches spreading out at the top into beautiful lime green spades, the zesty almost sour and refreshing scent of them reminding him of the smell of pine needles- or oddly enough, tomatoes. The bark of the trees was thin, and smelt musky, the feeling under his fingertips rough like sand paper to contrast the glassy smooth leaves and whisper thin grass. The sun feels like it touches everywhere, despite the clouds blocking it's rays, and the very thin canopy never seems to cast shadows.

The flowers were his favorite, the unusual little things. Beautiful, tall and thin yet firm stalks with no leafing and three petals of varying shades of pale blue twisting together with the thinnest opening between them in the top creating the perfect funnel for their calming yet bubbly scent. It's one of honey and vanilla, smooth and yet full of energy. It feels like he's smelling soap, almost, but much more pleasant on his senses.

This world would be turned upside down though, even if he doesn't know it. He's seen all the birds with their lame colors of earthen likeness and their songs of bright bells ringing gentle on the breeze that he can never feel, the soft feathers they drop like butterfly kisses to the air. He's felt every blade of grass like foam between his toes as they rustle soundlessly at his movement under his bare feet.

He's heard every bumbling brook, the trickle over the thick sandy dirt reminding him of the tap of a glass spoon on a crystalline wine glass. He's felt the hunger for exploration, and felt his curiosity both bloom and die like a trend on twitter. For hours he would explore, chasing nothing and absolutely everything all the while he wonders of no questions that come to mind. He never asks himself if he shouldn't see this world, if this is his downfall because it really doesn't exist to anyone else. He never talks about it.

That all changes so quickly, he forgets that it was all that simple. He chalked it up to boredom, he needed something to focus, a new toy for his pondering if you will. Then, maybe he's somehow an insensitive sour sap and the truth is, he's terribly lonely. He's not noticing the changes, he's not noticing the beginning of time in this world. Lying in the grass in the sun in the-middle-of-nowhere Ireland, hiding within his mind in a dream where his back is pressed on earthen bark.

He watches the canopy of leaves, or rather lack there of, and doesn't notice the sky. Sean doesn't notice that the sun has stopped rotating around his world, and that it is slowly dipping down over the dark reaches of this world. He doesn't notice the sad blue water spreading through his sunset skies like smoke, or the pale glowing white hollow of strange stone far out in the endless abyss. He doesn't notice the shadows, they fall slowly and stretch far into the land, trees painted dark on the ground for miles. He doesn't notice the quiet sound of the glassy greenness under his fingers rubbing together. He doesn't notice the spray of white from the thickening brooks, starting to run fast and thick, with more strength than ever. He doesn't notice the smell of the candy-laden air turn sultry and bitter, harder to breath and thickening quickly, heavy with hot beads of water unseen by his innocent quartz blue eyes.

He doesn't even notice that the clouds have thinned and spread away, the thin silver of lemonade yellow slicing across the distant green that runs for miles and that there is movement around him. He doesn't notice the long shadow a short ways from him in his peripheral vision, of a figure standing with feet slightly apart, broad shoulders and wild yet short hair framing a face of gold, doesn't notice the deep brown eyes tinted ever slightly with rusted amber as they watch him carefully, suspiciously. He doesn't hear the roaring of the world around him.

What he notices first, is when the leaf he has stared at for so long flinch with the breeze. The breeze that there never was, that is, and soon he is aware that the leaf is fluttering violently, and it is soon torn from its perch. It floats down slowly, much calmer than it had been ripped from the branch breathes ago. He watches in blind panic, unable to react as this leaf, the symbolism of his peace of mind, falls slowly deeper and deeper into the dark. Landing in the umbra of the figure he had yet to notice, but he notices the other man now, and boy does he, from the toned muscles underneath warm glowing skin to the stern look of caution that crosses those dark emotional eyes that he can see right through like crystal lakes, through the lenses that settle on the thin bridge of his nose. The dark tangled looking hair curls on some edges around his ears and the upper back of his neck, each of his breathes are so slow that it's almost as if he's comatose. Watching Sean as if he were a predator to this delicious prey, waiting with slightly tensed limbs, ready run the moment he makes a move. He doesn't hear, at first, the thick baritone sound reverberating through the humid air, seeping through his defenses like molasses. He blinks slowly, and the figure doesn't move besides a single deeper breath than the ones before, causing his shoulders to rise more noticeably. It's now that his attention is caught that his mind wanders for the first time in this world to the things around him, like a fish on a line he follows the changes that have happened upon him. The darkening sky like the deepest reaches of the ocean that surrounded the place he truly existed in, the gentle breeze against his ember-hot skin, the usual bell calls of the aviary replaced with the wind's whistles through branches, and screams of crows.

This wasn't the enchanted land he had known for so long, that had grown dull to him over time. This was like the everyday life that he lived in reality, the place he ran away from to come here. For so long he's desperately wanted to share this place with someone, anyone just to escape the loneliness. He wants to share the magic of it though, to watch someone else's curiosity come to life at the fantastic way of this land that he made full of bright ringing sounds and pale, soft colors, and beautiful beckoning smells.

But it seemed once someone really had appeared, it changed his world entirely, and it threw him for a loop.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-challenge series, to test out my skill at writing a pair I don't ship so... I may or may not continue off the first chapters of them, but if you really are into one, and want me to continue into a real story, let me know~
> 
> You can use any of the prompts throughout this challenge, but link me so I can read it! If you want me to do any prompts, let me know, also, please give me any constructive criticism you can, I need to learn somehow~ Thanks, and enjoy.
> 
> Oh and, if there is a grammar mistake somewhere... let me know? Please? ;w;
> 
> -Vera/Ver


End file.
